


Tropical Cocktale

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Day At The Beach, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Graphic Smut, Nonsense, Sexy Times, sand in unfortunate places
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 07:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12360783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: Tony swore he'd never have sex on the beach again (ugh, sand in unfortunate places), but Bucky's kind of hard to resist.(No, that title is not a typo.)





	Tropical Cocktale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenWuppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWuppy/gifts).



> Written for the key exchange on [18+ WinterIron Discord](https://discord.gg/A32YB6Y) for Aly's prompt: Bucky gets sand in his joints (Corrected! Since I misunderstood whose it was. Ack!)
> 
> WTF is this. Have fluff. Have silliness. Have sexy times without the graphic descriptions.

"Do I want to know where you were hiding that?"

"You'd know if you hadn't been so busy staring at my ass the whole way here," Tony answers from where he's laying on his stomach. 

Bucky runs his gaze along his lover's bare back. With a smirk, he says, "Well at least I know _one_ place it wasn't."

"I'd say you did a _thorough_ cavity search not too long ago."

"... That is about the most unsexy way to describe what we just did."

"Well this isn't all that sexy either, now is it?" Tony taps Bucky's nose with the tip of the thin screwdriver in his hand. He goes back to work, pulling the open metal arm farther under the shade of the giant beach umbrella. "Stop squirming, you're blinding me."

Bucky ducks in to nip at Tony's jaw. "With my stunning good looks?" he murmurs the tease.

"No, I'm immune. Too much hot on the team. Don't even need the sunglasses anymore." Tony tilts his head in silent encouragement as Bucky continues to pepper kisses and nips along the skin within his reach. "Now _this_ , on the other hand..." He taps an open panel. "Shine a little light on this beaut and may—"

"You're the worst." Bucky kicks lightly at Tony's shin. "Stop objectifying me."

"So sorry, darling." Tony looks away from the arm to plant a kiss on the tip of Bucky's nose, which immediately scrunches up in response. 

"Are you patronizing me?"

Tony snickers as he gets back to work. "Well I mean, I _guess_ this lovingly constructed piece of technology became a part of a lucky guy." His lips press together in a tight smirk, a sure sign of suppressed laughter. "He's not too bad on his own."

Bucky groans dramatically as he rolls over and flops his free arm across Tony's back. "Do you need to detach my arm and have some alone time?" he grumbles.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tony wriggles until Bucky's arm drapes down farther so he can better work on the prosthetic. "I'd have to do all the work, or do you think your limb is autonomous?" He pauses, gaze going distant as he hums. "Why didn't I think about this before? Hey, what do you think I'd have to do to get Pepper to approve a line of—"

"I swear to God, if you finish that how I think you're going to, you are walking all the way back on your own without anything to protect you from the sun."

Tony scoffs and tries to elbow Bucky, though he doesn't have a good angle with their current positions. "One, you know I only have brilliant ideas. Two, it's my damn island, I'll go around as naked as I want, regardless of visitors. Three, you'll just end up rubbing me down with aloe vera if I get sunburned. Wait, does that mean it's all a ploy to parade me around and have your wicked way with me?" Tony bats his lashes as he leans into Bucky's chest. "Just tell me the plan and I'll happily play along, hot stuff."

Bucky leaves a trail of kisses up Tony's neck as he adjusts his body until he's plastered himself against Tony's side. By the time his lips reach his lover's ear, the only real space between them is due to his left arm laying stretched out on the beach blanket, several panels still open.

"Tony," he murmurs directly into the ear beneath his lips. "Close up the arm."

"Hmm...?" The quiet blissed-out hum nearly distracts Bucky from his own request.

"Tony. Arm."

"Oh?" Tony tilts his head away, looking down at the arm. He sighs, "Fine—"

"No, just close it." Bucky slides his free hand over Tony's ribs in a slow stroke.

"You know there's still sand in here," Tony points out, though he's grinning sidelong at Bucky.

"Pretty sure that was a lost cause from the start," he admits. He curves his fingers over Tony's side as he strokes lower. He presses his grin against Tony's shoulder as his lover swears and quickly sets about re-securing metal panels.

"Next time..." Tony trails off with a groan as Bucky's hand strokes along the curve of his hip bone. "Mmm, just a sec, babe." Bucky behaves himself to an extent, sliding his fingers over the same patch of skin again and again instead of slipping farther. Tony hurries to properly close up the arm. "Okay, okay just— yeah, _Christ_." Hands free, he lifts his hips up and grabs Bucky's wrist. "Stop teasing an— Ooookay, yeah."

Tony groans and presses his cheek against the blanket, face turned toward Bucky. "Yeah, okay, sand where—" he gasps sharply. His free hand clenches into the blanket next to Bucky's metal arm. " _Swore_ it wasn't gonna happen again with— yeah, there and— Hmm."

Bucky moves his free hand to Tony's hair. He ignores the minor irritation of what vaguely feels like spots of numbness as his joints move. "Is this really relevant right now?" he asks, smirking when he hears another throaty moan.

"Sure... 's about..." Tony spreads his knees a little, allowing him a better range of movement as he rocks his hips. "Sand. Sand! Goes where it _really_ shouldn't be," he gasps. His fingers tighten around Bucky's wrist. " _Really_ uncomfortable and yet, mmm, damn it. Hot. Irresistible. Damn you."

Bucky lets go for a moment, ignoring Tony's whine of protest. He pushes himself upright so he can kneel behind Tony, draping himself over his lover's back while bracing most of his weight with his left arm. "Sand in awkward places, uh-huh." He briefly wiggles his metal fingers in Tony's sight. "Got that, sweetheart."

Tony arches back, pressing flush against Bucky. His hand still around Bucky's wrist, he guides their hands back between his legs. Considerately following the silent command, Bucky lets Tony set the pace.

Of course, he's still not quiet.

"We do this again—" Tony manages to get out between mumbled praises and curses "—I'm making you a goddamn arm condom."

The words don't make sense for a moment. When they do, Bucky freezes in place, so incredulous he doesn't know whether to laugh or ask for an explanation.

"Hey, no," Tony whines. "No stopping, why are you stopping?" He pushes himself up a little and looks over his shoulder with a frown.

Once their eyes make contact, Bucky can only ask, "What?" He bites his lip to hold back laughter. _What the hell?_

" _What_ what?" Tony lets go of Bucky's wrist and instead grabs for his hip.

"Oh my _God_ ," Bucky finally lets lose his laughter. He nearly collapses on top of Tony, catching himself just in time by letting go and bracing his right hand on the ground. He presses his face against Tony's back as he continues to laugh, his whole body shaking with it. "You don't even—" He bites his lip in attempt to calm down but can't manage it. "D'you even know what you said?"

"If you don't follow through _right now_ I am going to stick a fucking lobster in your pillow," Tony threatens.

Bucky continues to laugh, even when Tony shoves him off and rolls him onto his back. When he can calm down enough to open his eyes, he sees Tony grinning down at him. Noticing the laughter subsiding into sporadic chuckling, Tony swings his leg over Bucky's stomach and settles down. 

"You're the worst," Tony accuses, grin still in place. He scooches back a little before leaning forward and bracing his arms on either side of Bucky's head. "Laughter's good and all, but I draw the line when it means you lose interest in my dick." He brings their faces close as he glares.

That only makes Bucky snicker some more, but before his lover can protest, he rolls his hips up and plants his hands on Tony's ass. "It's your own fault," he admonishes.

"I rese—"

Bucky cuts him off with an open-mouth kiss before Tony manages to say something ridiculous again and cause distraction. Tony must be on board with the plan, because he throws himself into the kiss and stops trying to speak.

There's no lobster in Bucky's pillow the next morning, but there is one waiting in Clint's bathtub.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would end at like 300 words and then it got to over 1000. There was supposed to be an appearance by hermit crabs, but they didn't make it in.
> 
> Thanks to Aliska for cheering me on and dealing with my spamming while writing this time.


End file.
